The present invention generally relates to snowmobiles. More particularly, the present invention relates to the components of a snowmobile such as the frame, suspension, running boards and various other assemblies.
Generally, there are a variety of configurations of snowmobiles available for applications such as deep snow, high performance, luxury touring, trail riding, etc. Most snowmobiles include a frame, a power train, a pair of front skis, and an endless belt assembly. Typically, features such as engine displacement and track length vary depending upon the specific application for which the snowmobile is targeted. For example, snowmobiles designed primarily for deep snow application may include an endless belt assembly having a longer track length, i.e. 166 inches (4.2 meters), than a snowmobile designed primarily for trail riding, i.e. 135 inches (3.4 meters). A snowmobile designed for deep snow may also include a relatively large displacement engine, i.e. 900 cc3 (54.9 inches3), to provide suitable power when operating in a mountain environment at higher elevations with less oxygen. Other features of a deep snow snowmobile may be added to improve ride and handling characteristics such as side hilling.
A deep snow snowmobile is shown in our patent application Ser. No. 11/501,454 filed Aug. 9, 2006, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.